300 days
by actionhero1
Summary: All Isabella swan can focus on is counting down the days till senior year is over, all she knows is that on the 300th day she'll finally be done with this town and get on with her life. With Renee gone and Charlie wasting away, Bella never noticed that she was becoming an important piece in game where her only outcome is to die.
1. day 300

The sun rose. The birds chirped. I had the same breakfast I've had since I was eight. _Nothing_ was supposed to change.

Forks would still be cloudy, Charlie would be gone before I woke, and I would count how many months before I'd be finally leaving this small town. Anywhere with sun would do, hell anywhere but_ here_ would be perfect.

I drove to school and parked at the same spot I've parked for two years, thankfully this year would be my last. I didn't have it in me to pretend anymore, I couldn't sit in my truck every day before school trying to keep all the tiny pieces of Bella together because all I really wanted to do was drive until Forks was a distant memory.

In the end I would step out from the cab of the truck, I would smile; I would nod agreeably, and hope that if I pretended that I was happy I could convince myself that I was. That if ignored the rumors I wouldn't lay awake at night wondering if they were true.

Because I was Isabella Swan the seventeen year old girl whose mother was still the talk of the town from when she disappeared three years ago with her lover leaving her husband and daughter behind and whose father was slowly going crazy with denial and guilt with the knowledge that he was the chief of police and couldn't even keep track of his wife. Because even after 36 months and 1,095 days Charlie was still looking. He barely sleeps, barely eats, barely speaks, he's so absorbed into finding Renee that everything and everybody melts in the background. Including me.

The first day of senior year was nothing extraordinary to me; I was still stuck here this year. Stuck with the sympathetic looks, the over-played kindness, and the whispered gossip. I had taken up indifference as my best friend to shield myself from the onslaught of overbearing sweetness that people seem to reserve just for me. We don't want to hurt poor Isabella feelings. Because her mommy ran away .

So as the day passed I took no notice to the extra buzz that seemed to circulate around the school. It was lunch when I saw the reason why. This hell hole had a new occupant. Unlike the rest of the student population I had no interest in who he was. These day nothing really mattered.

Jessica seemed to take on the qualities of a bitch in heat when on the subject of the male species. Today was far worse as she decided to inform me about her gossip about the new student. "Holy shit! B," I grimaced I hated that stupid pet name she had given me, I went from Isabella to Bella now to B. What next, would people forget my name completely.

"The new guy is totally fuck worthy." She mock fanned her-self with her hand, my only response to this was a raised eyebrow.

Jessica had lost her virginity to Tyler Crowley during junior year while drunk at a small bonfire in the woods, apparently now her legs were permanently stuck in the same position as it had been with Tyler or she was reading herself for her future occupation which I would guess that dealt with an open thigh policy.

I snickered softly with the thought of Jessica's future business cards "If you got the dough, I'm your hoe".

"I'm serious I nearly creamed myself when I saw him" my point exactly, I opted to ignore her.

She pouted, I felt like slapping her lips off, "Have you even seen him yet ?" she whined.

I shrugged, didn't need to, didn't want to.

For the sake of her nose remaining unharmed by my fist, I returned to ignoring her, pretending to be interested in what Angela and Ben were talking about, hoping she would get the message I didn't acknowledge her when she tapped on my shoulder but she nudged my shoulder forcefully again, I turned my head to her in annoyance but her attention and finger were trained to the cafeteria doors.

Tall, Blonde and insanely beautiful. My curiosity flared but quickly died out as I did a quick over view.

Arrogant, his jeans were too tight and he were wearing sunglasses inside during overcast.

The interest had only lasted a few seconds before I lapsed back into my indifferent, uncaring state but that had been the first spark of any positive reaction in three years.

Ten more months to go

299 days left in this shit hole

Fuck….


	2. day 293

A week past and it seemed as though my attempts to build myself stronger and happier were being shot down at every turn. Tuesday I aced a math pop quiz, though I did take a quick few peeks at Eric's paper, Friday I went and got some ice-cream with Angela, I had asked for a plain vanilla ice-cream cone. Sally a kind, middle aged woman whom I've known since I was little gave me an ice cream Sunday and told me it was on the house, I wanted to throw the ice-cream at her face. I didn't.

I was very tempted though, because even after three fucking years it was same sympathy crap.

Well Fuck-you very much sally.

Sunday I decided I was going to clean the house; I lasted twenty minutes before I found one of Renee's favorite CD's and threw it against the wall in anger of the tears that were about to fall.

I hated crying.

Monday morning came and I felt like shit, I had spent most of the night up sitting at my rocking chair trying not to remember the times Renee used to set me on her lap and rock us gently on the chair as she read me a story. Breakfast was the same as everyday slightly burned toast and grape jelly. I hated it, but for some reason it reminded me of Renee, a second rate jelly that doesn't want anything to do with the undesirable toast.

I got to school, headed to my parking spot, except there was something really wrong. I couldn't see my parking spot. I circled around thinking I missed it.

Nope. It was there. But a stupid shiny Volvo had taken my parking space and for some reason it pissed me off.

I didn't know why.

I didn't care why.

All I knew was that I wanted my parking space back.

This was where I parked the truck the first time I was able to drive; I nearly got run over by Tyler's van here.

This was the spot my mother had dropped off for the first day of freshman year because I refused to go in the cruiser with Charlie out of sheer embarrassment.

This space was mine. Fuck the Volvo.

I parked next to the car knowing who I was going to see after school. The new kid

* * *

The classes were the same.

Lunch was the same with interchangeable violent thoughts regarding Jessica and Lauren. The half walk –half jog to get to the parking though was different.

I didn't like different, different meant change, change meant trouble.

And trouble was bad news

I caught the blonde head of the culprit as he was getting into the car.

I stomped over to knock on the window just when he was beginning to put out. He paused to roll down the window, "yes?" asked clearly annoyed.

He was an ass but his voice was fucking wonderful.

My fantastic response to the ass was, "umm?" Apparently his voice was far too wonderful if I couldn't form a coherent sentence.

He arched an eyebrow, impatience clear on his face. My irritation grew.

"You can't park here," you ass, I added within the safe confinements of my mind

He looked incredulous at first, but my bitchy expression must have convinced him of my seriousness.

He looked smug as he revved the engine, "Wanna bet." No, I want my fucking parking space.

"Get lost," I said

He laughed "first one here gets the spot how bout it?" he said eyeing my car.

Fucking ass

I walked away.

* * *

293 days left.

I hated that ass.


	3. day 292

I was freaking out as I sat on the bed of my truck not really noticing how wet it was from the rain last night. In effort to soothe my pride, I had woken up earlier than usual in effort to reclaim my parking spot. It worked but I also saw Charlie that morning and that's what had me freaking out. He looked like death had mowed him down with an eighteen wheeler and then put it in reverse and backed up over him for the hell of it

He had lost weight; he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Basically he looked like total shit.

And I came to the startling realization that I hadn't had a good look at Charlie for a good while now.

Now here I sat on the bed of the truck cycling between emotions so fast I felt like vomiting.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck

I didn't know what to do or how to handle this. What could I say to make him feel better? Hey! No worries man you can't find any traces of your wife but it's all good. Fuck.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Angela who looked concerned. I became concerned as well but not for myself but by the car who had parked next to me. It was a bright red and looked incredibly expensive.

Two blondes stepped out of the car. The ass from yesterday I recognized but the women who looked like she worked in vogue magazine as model I certainly did not know. But judging by the utter look of contempt on her face I guess I didn't want to either.

The ass strode over to me from the passenger side. I tensed; I didn't like the look of wicked amusement I felt from behind his ridiculous sunglasses . "Hey little bird, I see you got your spot back" he said

I stared blankly back declining to answer and turned my attention back to Angela, who seemed quite enraptured by the new kid. I climbed out of the bed carefully, not in the mood to go to the nurse's office for another injury.

The ass was relentless as he sidestepped Angela and made his way toward me.

"My name's Peter how bout you" he smiled

I liked ass better but I nodded agreeably.

"com'on Ang let's go" I called hoping he would get the message to fuck off and wouldn't follow.

No such luck as he trailed behind me the rest of the way to class, talking about useless crap as I ignored him. He seemed hell-bent on making me respond as he noticed my complete lack of interest during the first ten minutes of his incessant blubbering. I made it my goal to ignore him completely and it wasn't that hard since he left early that day, I barely noticed that at lunch he was gone. I was still very much preoccupied with thoughts of Charlie throughout the whole day.

I still had no idea on what the fuck I should do.

As the last bell rang I was in no hurry to go home, I had decided on what I would do with Charlie. I swung by The Lodge and ordered a hamburger for Charlie and a salad for myself, my plan was to have lunch with Charlie at the station hoping that he would eat and maybe open up a little. As I turned onto the station I sensed something was wrong the deputies were more active than usual. I brought the take-out with me as I went in to find Charlie. But when I found him I knew there would be no lunch today.

The look on Charlie's face told me enough, something big had happened.

"Bells?" he asked " What are you doing here?"

I lifted the take-out bags "I hoped we could have lunch"

Charlie's brow furrowed and he beckoned me inside his office, closing the door behind me he sighed.

"What wrong dad" I was worried, if Charlie couldn't talk out there then it was bigger than I thought

"Some bodies were found today and.." his face took on a faint green tint.

"Dad?"

"They found them in pieces Bell" he whispered.

I swallowed back the bile, Charlie and I had the same exact thought right now.

Could one of them be Renee?

Day 292


	4. day 291

Charlie looked almost comically nervous when I felt quite light-headed and started to sway but nothing about this situation was remotely funny.

In fact this was down right terrifying.

Could on of those bodies be Renee's or would the rumor that she had taken off with a lover be the truth. I was faced to deal with the ugly truth that maybe i would have rather belive that my mother had been brutally killed and then chopped up into pieces than to think that my mother wasn't happy with me and my father so she had left us for a better life.

I felt quite sick with myself but at least the dull pain of abandonment in my chest was beginning to quietly fade.

"When will you know who the victims are?" I asked, there was a slight hint of panic in my voice. I was on the verge of passing out.

Charlie shuffled me to a chair and I sat down, "The medical examiner's reports just came in," he pointed to his desk, "It's in the manilla folder right there."

He looked down at floor and he seemed ashamed, "I..." he stopped, then let out a long sigh, "I couldn't open it Bells."

I couldn't keep my eyes off the folder, that folder had my life's biggest answer in it. But i couldn't blame Charlie either, because once we opened up that folder there was no going back.

"We could open it together" I suggested.

He shook his head, "No, we'll talk more tonight,you should go home".

I guess Charlie felt that it was time to put on his big boy pants, I couldn't argue with that but I really wished he had decided to put them on three years ago.

It would sure have made both our lives a hell of a lot easier.

I nodded, I had nothing else to say.

As I walked out of Charlie's office I spotted Ass talking to an officer.

What the fuck was he doing here?

as I headed toward the exit our eyes locked together.

Black.

Coal black.

His black eyes seemed to lack a certain warmth, and I felt as though I was a mouse who was looking into a hungry snake's eyes.

I looked away as I pushed open the door,but even as I walked to the truck I still felt his eyes pinned on me.

The ass should really keep his sun glasses on.

Because that was creepy.

* * *

I missed Charlie last night, i fallen into a fitful sleep but i caught him on his way out the front door this morning.

I was full of emotions as I asked him,"Did you open it?"

He froze as he was opening the dead bolt, this got me nervous.

"You should still be in bed, its early Bells". This sparked my temper.

"Did you open it" I pronounced slowly as if I was talking to a five-year old.

"yes"

"And?" i prompted

"nothing". he stated

My eyebrows furrowed, "what do you mean_ nothing ?_" i asked.

Charlie sighed,"The corner identified three bodies, but they can't get a positive I.D."

I didn't know whether to cry or scream.

another question went through my mind.

"what was that new guy at the station doing?" I asked

"who?"

"The tall blonde one."I described

Charlie's face hardened,"Peter Whitlock, he's the one that found the bodies."

day 291


	5. Day 290

I sat in the truck watching the expensive looking red convertible pull up next to me. The ass and the bitchy looking vogue model stepped out looking like a scene from a movie, all they were missing were the huge fans to blow their hair back and a kick ass soundtrack.

My attention was on the ass, formally known as Peter Whitlock also known as "The guy who found the dead bodies that may or may not be my mother." I didn't get a peep out a Charlie after he told me that it was Peter who found the bodies, he told me they were looking in to it and he would tell me as soon as they got any information. Typical fucking cop response.

The ass and the bitchy vogue model, nicknamed BVM, seemed to be in quite a heated conversation considering how much and anger and promise of death were pouring off her expression.

I was highly amused as I saw them bickering and a chuckle escaped me, as soon as it did, simultaneously both their attention snapped to my direction.

Oh shit.

They did not look happy.

I was torn, should I stay inside the safety of my truck or quickly get out and remain out of sight because BVM's glare was not so funny when it's directed towards me.

Their phone ringing made the decision for me, as he answered the phone call, I got out of my truck and left.

* * *

Lunch found me sitting across from the ass and filled to the brim with awkward silence, mostly coming from my direction, the ass seemed perfectly content to just sit there.

To alleviate some of the awkwardness I felt I spoke up. "So..?" And his expression shifted from apathy to friendliness in the span of two seconds which irritated me.

Why the fucking friendly smile now.

"Sorry about this morning, Rosalie has a hard time keeping her temper under control." He spoke up.

No shit. She was probably medusa in her last life, that look could turn anyone to stone.

"What got her so mad?" I asked

He grimaced, "I ran into some trouble yesterday." Bingo! Now was my time to get some answers.

"Is that the reason I saw you at the police station yesterday?" I asked, hoping my voice sounded nonchalant.

I didn't get an answer, he just shrugged his fucking shoulders, his attention was focused on the cafeteria doors as they opened reveling BVM now known as Rosalie.

I was sure that I saw a flash of anger on his face before it was back to his friendly smile.

"It looks like Rose will be joining us for lunch as well, please don't mind her attitude." he said returning his attention back to me.

What the hell, I didn't even remember inviting_ him_ for lunch; he just walked in and sat his happy ass down in front of me.

As she neared our table Peter gestured toward her "little bird this is Rosa-."

But he was cut off as she slammed her palm on the table, "Cut the crap, what did Charlie tell you!"

My jaw hit the floor and Peter's temper hit the roof, "excuse me?" I asked the disbelief of her attitude towards me clear in my voice.

Rose opened her mouth but Peter what seemed to be in a blink of an eye was up and covering her mouth with his hand. He gave a tense smile, "Sorry Bella, Rose thinks that I'm in big trouble from yesterday."

His hand still on her mouth, he began to pull her away, "I think it's time we go Rose." A clear warning in his voice. He released the hand on her mouth but his other hand was gripped on her wrist tightly.

He looked back at me.

The charming smile was on again, "see you later" he said but his voice still tense.

As he walked away tugging Rosalie with him I noticed the whole lunchroom was staring at me, annoyed and embarrassed I looked down at the lunch table.

Right where Rosalie slammed her hand down was a crack about three inches long.

Holy shit!

A second thought occurred to me, I never told him my name and certainly not my nickname and there was no possible way he could have heard my name in the few days he had been here in Forks.

At least not my nickname.

And how had he stood up so fast when he went to cover Rosalie's mouth.

And what did she mean by, _what did Charlie tell you._

Was Charlie hiding something, or was this Rose chick just plain crazy?

Day 290

And the questions keep piling up.

Thanks to all my followers out there, you guys are my motivation.

So please keep reviewing, I love your support,

-Actionhero1


	6. Day 289

I had stayed up till twelve waiting for Charlie; I was still agitated from the incident with Rosalie and Peter.

I detected a deep set wariness from him when he stepped through the front door and saw me waiting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"Dad is something going on" I asked, I took a deep breath to settle my nerves, "you know you can trust me right?"

And my father shocked me with his response, laughing bitterly he looked out the kitchen window above the sink and said, "Trust is one thing you should never do," looking back down at the floor he massaged his temples and muttered, "Especially in this town."

What the fuck did that mean?

Was he talking about Renee or the post man or the fact that this town was to fucking small to trust someone with your privacy. Because there are no secrets in Forks but why did it feel like Charlie, my own father, was keeping the biggest one.

"Dad?" I asked softly

Charlie just shook his head, He seemed so conflicted as he raised his head up to look at me and I gasped.

He was so utterly torn, nearly on the verge of tears.

"Bells…I'm so sorry." he choked

My voice shook, "Dad? What's wrong?"

He voice wavered, "I tried Bella, we tried Bella, I don't know what to do."

Charlie didn't say anything else he just turned his back toward and his whole demeanor change, from the set of his shoulders to the air around him.

"I'm going to bed" he said softly almost hollow

"No! You have to explain about what you were talking about." I yelled

Charlie didn't say anything he just walked away heading towards the stairs.

This scared me what the hell happened to my father, who was this imposter? a few seconds ago Charlie was almost crying asking for forgiveness and now to this empty shell of a man. Why was everything in my life going to hell? Renee was gone and probably dead my father had just complete shut down.

Frustration and anger coursed through me and I picked up the closest thing near me which happened to be the coffee mug and threw it across the kitchen, it shattered against the wall and I watched the cup in twisted fascination at least I wasn't the only one who was shattering into pieces right now.

I couldn't take one more second in that house, I felt like ripping that house apart with my bare hands. In this house I had lost my mother and now I'm pretty sure my father too.

I stormed out to the woods, maybe this was what happened to Renee, she got so tired of all this shit and walked into the woods and but never came back out. Or was she rolling around in bed with a new asshole and not thinking of me and Charlie.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I failed to see the roots sticking out and fell on my hands and knees scraping my palms but not drawing and blood. But this was the last straw, I was so emotionally tired I couldn't handle more of my obvious uselessness, I couldn't keep my mother near me or father and I can't even keep myself upright.

I cried and I cried and I cried so much that I fell asleep on the forest floor.

When I awoke there was a jacket on top of me and a fire a few feet away from me and right across from me was Peter.

And he opened his mouth to speak five words that ruined my life

"Bella we need to talk"

Day 289

Thanks to all you have decided to follow this story thank you very much the double chapter was a treat because of the wonderful reviews I got.


	7. Day 288

Fuck that, we didn't need to talk at all and I'd rather not see his fucking face ever again.

"about what?" I guess my own opinion doesn't even matter in my mind any more, this wasn't me, this was my stupid mouth talking.

"Everything, I guess" he said with dark amusement coloring his voice.

What the fuck does everything mean, does he wanna talk about bananas,the Simpsons,or about his nails. My inner bitch was raging a storm in here while, goody two shoes Bella had control over my mouth,I didn't want to hear his shit but apparently some small part of me did.

"Bella how much do you know about Renee?" Oh not much just that she's my mother, she's missing, hated the colour tan, she loved spanish telenovas even when she didn't understand much of it. But what do I know.

"what are you talking about?" I asked, he wasn't taking this conversation anywhere, and I didn't want to be here.

Peter sighed,"Have always lived in Forks,whats your first memory here?" and with that I was done, I wasn't just going to sit here listening to this idiot.

"Renée said that at first we lived in Arizona when she and Charlie had first married but after I was born they moved back to Forks when I was two." apparently I was going to sit here.

Peter nodded seeming to be in deep thought, "Is Charlie close friends with the people in the La Push reservation?" he asked, funny how he began with a 'Bella we need to talk' but this turned out be a 'Bella we need to _interrogate_ you'.

"what does it mat-"but he cut me off

"never mind, I got my answer" he said stiffly but his body was facing the opposite direction of mine, he stood still as if waiting for something.

A few tense seconds past before I saw what he had been waiting for, and i nearly shit my pants. Huge horse sized wolves came stalking out of the tree line with their teeth bared and fur up there were three of them ranging in size and colour, but it was their eyes that startled me the most, the intelligence behind them. This shit wasn't normal.

The ass must have been insane because i realized he had been talking to them while I had been envisioning our deaths.

"Sam, we want the same thing you do, just let me talk to her," he asked softly.

His response was a terrifying growl from the biggest wolf who stood in the middle. Way to go, smooth talk your way out of being eaten by wolves, idiot.

Wait what the fuck, who is Sam? did he name the wolf he wants to get eaten by.

Fuck I was going to die with an insane man.

"They've been running perimeters, we've held them back, but for how much longer?" he said angrily

What the fuck was going on here, why was he shouting at hungry wolves like they were going to understand, and what the fuck were they holding back?

I had to get away from here, maybe while the wolves were chewing on Peter's bones, I could make a run for it.

The wolf on the left side growled loudly and sprang at Peter I expected a scream and then lots of blood but Peter Jumped up five feet and kicked the wolf in the chest.

Holy shit, What the fuck had I gotten myself into.

The other two wolves sprang towards Peter but I didn't stay to see what happened next, I turned around and ran the opposite direction from the chaos behind.

I was about ten feet away before I felt a hand from behind grab my shoulder and pull me backwards.

Fuck was this it?

was this where I died?

Day 288

Thanks to all my fans, sorry my updates are all over the place but creativity strikes when it fancies.

Keep up the fantastic reviews, they make me update faster.

love, Actionhero1


	8. Day 287

I stared up from my position on the forest floor, there up above me stood one motherfucker I never thought I'd see in this mess,

Jacob Black.

The last time I'd seen him he was last summer and he was a scrawny looking sixteen year old with the biggest crush on me. Now he looked like he was a body builder in college.

what the fuck was going on in this town.

My attention was diverted from Jacob's rather angry face to the giant wolf that was sailing across the clearing right above me. It was then the little bubble of astonishment from seeing Jacob was broken and I remembered the fight that was happening a few feet behind me.

I jumped up ready to run away from this nightmare again when Jacob grabbed my wrist, preventing my escape.

"what fuck are you do-" but i was cut off my his glare.

"Shut up" he snapped.

I decided to take his advice, mostly because most of the wolves and whatever the fuck peter was, were looking our way. He pushed me forward, motioning with his head to walk in front. As we neared the wolves Jacob began to talk to Peter.

"As I was saying earlier, Sam wants your coven to leave, we can handle the others."

Peter huffed angrily," If they get what they came here for, we're all dead." All their eyes slid to me.

I shifted nervously, what the hell did that mean.

"I purpose a meeting" Jacob said, his eyes on the biggest wolf, "And Sam Agrees".

I added my two cents in," Excuse my interruption but what the fuck is going on here and who is Sam?"

Peter laughed without humor, raising his eyebrows at Jacob he held out his hand to indicate between him and Jacob, "Would you like to do the honors?"

Jacob grimaced, " Thats all you, Just make sure you explain it before tonight, I want her there during the meeting."

Peter nodded his head in acknowledgement, "When and where?" he asked

"The clearing south of your encampment." Jacob said turning to leave.

He was entering the thicket of trees when he stopped and turned his head," Make sure your undecided are there too."

Peter snarled,"Thats out of my hands"

Jacob shrugged,"I don't care just make sure you get **him** there."

And with that Jacob was out the clearing.

And I was about to rip my hair out in confusion.

Peter didn't help when i turned to him and threw my arms out and screamed,"What the fuck"

He simply shrugged his shoulders with a very bored expression and said," Welcome to my life,"

ahh fuck you.

* * *

"So are you going to explain anything." I asked irritated.

We had been sitting here at the same clearing for a good thirty minutes while Peter made phone calls.

He looked up from his phone,"Not untill i get the okay."

"and who gives you the okay"

"The guy who gives the okay's gives me the okay."

stupid son of a bitch, nevermind then.

Ten minutes later peter got the okay and the first words out of his mouth was:

I'm what you call a vampire.

Day 287

* * *

Hey guys,

I love the reviews, you guys are my inspiration.

Please give me your reaction on how your liking the story so far.

Love-Actionhero1


	9. Day 286

She giggled...

Then she laughed..

And then began to sob..

But in all actuality she really couldn't help herself... the events that led up to this moment were finally setting in along with a strong case of hysteria.

Vampires,

Wolves,

Jacob,

Charlie,

The bodies,

She felt like ripping her hair out, nothing in her life made any sense at all, she felt as though she had been riding a magic carpet her whole freaking life and now suddenly the carpet was gone and she was seconds away from impact. No time to prepare or understand just a painful greeting with a cold reality.

Splat!

There was Bella all over the fucking ground without any idea how to put herself together again.

* * *

Peter shifted uncomfortably, He wasn't use to having to comfort women who were crying, his only experience with women crying where when he was about to sink his teeth into their necks, He didn't really think that was an appropriate action in this situation forward cautiously he squatted down beside her, he raised his hand to put it on her shoulder as a sign of comfort, he could think of nothing else to do, he couldn't tell her that everything was fine because everything was quite fucked up at the moment and the truth of the situation was that it was only going to get worse.

He wasn't expecting her to jerk back so suddenly from his touch and was unprepared as her hand snagged on a branch causing her skin to open up and release the potent smell of her blood as it rushed to the open wound. His posture tensed and his focus was zeroed onto the blood that had collected on the surface of her skin. Moving faster than she could blink he had her pinned under him as he straddled her waist and his head bent in the crook of her neck, seconds away from biting into her and having the most orgasmic taste rush into his mouth. He barely noticed her struggles or her screams, which mattered little to him, what mattered was the tense anticipation he was enjoying just before he would reach euphoria. As his lips hovered above her throat poised to tear into it he registered another vampire before they entered the clearing, growling in warning he released his prey intending on elimination any threat to his claim.

* * *

Just before Peter had leapt off of me I had given in, I stopped my struggles and given into my fate.

Death by vampire it was then. Because we can't let Bella have a normal or nonviolent death let's give the most fucked up kind of death there is.

I was still in a state of dizzying fear when I realized why he had gotten off, there was another vampire.

She was small.

And she looked like a fucking pixie.

I half expected her feet to be not touching the ground.

Aww fuck, now it was death by killer vampire pixie….the universe must really hate me.

I watched as she drifted closer to peter who was crouched in front of me, she didn't say a word in fact she looked down right bored. She stopped a few feet in front of us and pointed her thumb behind her, indicating the direction that went further into the forest.

"You should go now Peter." she said, her voice oddly sounded like tinkling bells, shit as far as I knew she could have been Tinker Bell herself.

Peter, not so happy with the bossy pixie growled loudly, and in a blurred motion rushed at Tinker Bell. It was a flurry of moments that I couldn't hope to have seen at the speeds they moved at but Peter seemed to have regained some control over himself when they broke apart from their fight. His posture was tense as him and Tinker bell murmured back and forth, apparently coming to an agreement Peter turned to me and threw an apologetic smile and then he was gone.

Wow, my life could have been over in seconds and he leaves me with an apologetic smile and a shrug of the shoulders as if saying; hey sorry about that, you know how this sorta shit happens. No biggies.

Yeah well fuck you too Pete.

The pixie didn't move from her spot she just called out to me, "Sorry Bella, I would come closer but the smell..." she trailed off.

She didn't need to tell me twice, one hungry vampire experience was one too many.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up, I'll lead you back to your house, Oh by the way Bella it's finally nice to meet you I'm Alice."

* * *

The walk back to the house was long and awkward, Alice stayed a good few feet up by my right as she led me through the forest, and not much conversation went on, mostly because she hadn't been breathing at all. Once we reached the house she had stayed outside while I had bandaged up my hand, carefully removing all traces of my blood. I wasn't risking vampire frenzy.

After I had settled myself in and clamed my nerves, I went out downstairs to invite her in, to my surprise I found her situated on the couch in the family room.

She patted the empty seat beside her, "Come sit, we have a lot to talk about."

I refused to put myself in a stupid situation, feeling quite smart I made toward the couch opposite of her, of course distance didn't matter when she could probably kill my faster than I could blink. Might as well just sit next to her then.

"Bella don't be so frightened I would never hurt you," her voice was so alluring, I couldn't help but want to put my faith into her words, "I'm sorry that you had to deal with Peter, He's quite the barbarian." I sensed an intense dislike regarding Peter. Not that it was my problem; I was quite miffed with him as well.

"I'm sorry that they've imposed on you so much, if I had known that they had found you I would have arrived sooner." she said

Wait... FOUND me? Meaning they had been looking for me,"wha-"

She giggled, "Sorry I forgot you didn't know, I told them you would be coming I just didn't know when, you make it especially difficult the get a sure answer,"

I felt like stabbing her in the eye, she was terrible at explain what the hell was going on, I was more confused than before our conversation.

"Oh don't get so frustrated Bella, I meant to say that I can see the future." uh huh...

I gave her a blank stare. Vampires that can see the future, what next? Did they have laser vision too?

Maybe I should poke her eye, just to test it...

Alice huffed, "You can't poke my eye Bella"

Oh my...

"How did you..?"

"How did I know you were going to try and poke my eye out, when you made the decision to saw it happen; it's how it works. Cool huh"

I nodded mutely feeling embarrassed that she knew what had crossed my mind.

Her posture shifted and she became more serious, "Bella we need your help."

On what? They were the ones who were superhuman. "Why?"

Alice fidgeted, "We need you to help us find Renee."

I froze, what the hell was this fucking shit, "Alice don't play games with me."

She looked pained, "It's no game Bella, Renee was going to be part of our family...before" she paused and looked away

I snapped "Get the fuck out or finish the damn sentence!"

Alice turned back to me looking quite haunted, "We have a type of ruling government they're called the Volturi, one of our biggest rules is not to reveal what we are to any human. My brother broke that rule for a girl he thought he was in love with and the Volturi found out. The sentence of revealing yourself is death, my brother was killed but we were able to keep her safe, she changed her name and moved to a small town in Washington and married a nice man and had a baby girl. And now she's missing and the Volturi and my family are on the brink of war."

And with those words I was shattered...

* * *

Thanks to all my readers out there for supporting this story.

P.S I did 1,441 words for a reader who kept pestering me on every review to reach a thousand words... This was for you. Hoped you enjoyed it.

Please keep reviewing.

Yours,

Actionhero1


	10. Day 285

Little mattered of the emotional cocktail I was spinning into as I was surrounded by what seemed to be dozens of vampires. I had set aside the cluster fuck that were my emotions when realizing that this would give me the opportunity and resources to find my mother, something my father didn't have and it had delayed him in finding her, but not me, I was determined to get her home.

"Relax Bella" whispered Alice as she shifted between a rather intently staring vampire and me, Alice's actions had become more protective and when we had entered the clearing Alice's countenance had become slightly more guarded as well. The reason for her odd behavior wasn't lost on me; I knew I was just a snack wrap to most of them here. Yet it was just the intensity in which she was guarding me had me slightly unnerved.

She had positioned us behind of the majority of the vampires, which seemed to range in the upper thirty's. The ratio of vampires to humans in the current clearing had my teeth on edge, at any moment my life could end and I sincerely doubted that there was anything, anybody or anything could do to stop it.

I wasn't well versed with knowledge of the werewolves that seemed to have filtered through the trees as I had contemplated the odds of my imminent death, but I wasn't sure if I would count my survival on the wolves, Peter was one vampire and seemed to be able to hold his own with three other wolves, and the vampires outnumbered the wolves as well as the humans.

I guess if the vampires attacked, we were all dead.

As the last of the wolves settled out into the clearing no one made a move, this sparked my curiosity, If everyone seemed to be present who was the leader of the vampires that would begin the meeting. And since most the vampires here seemed well behaves almost trained then the leader of this little encampment was quite the strong leader.

"What are they waiting for Alice, the wolves are here, and shouldn't it start?" I looked over at Alice to see her expression turn from concerned to livid.

She gestured to a russet colored wolf and asked, "Did Jacob tell Peter to invite any certain Individuals here Bella?" her voice was controlled but it wasn't that hard to detect the anger and violence her posture gave off.

I paused to recollect the words that passed between Jacob and Peter before the wolves had left the clearing earlier that day, I was sure I heard the phrase "get your undecided here". But Alice had asked for certain individual, and I wasn't coming up with any.

I shook my head in reply. With a frustrated huff she indicates that I stay here and she runs off toward a group of vampires yelling orders.

Looking back I'm sure that if I could change anything it would be this instant, maybe if had told her what had I had remembered, I would have had fighting chance to stay alive, But the split second that I shook my head I had sealed my future, and not even Alice would see what was bound to happen.

Because the next instant the casual atmosphere dissipated and replaced with a seriousness that sent a chill up my spine.

I felt they're arrival before I saw it, there were seven and of the seven I recognized, Peter and Rosalie. The others didn't stand out, there was a small feminine Mexican women followed by a tall dark male, a distinct couple followed behind them, But it was the man with honey colored hair that trailed the farthest away from them that had me straining forward to get a better look at him.

A deep chuckle from behind me caused me to lose my balance and just before I landed on my face a large hand shot forward and held me steady. The man who held me was a large burly man with the lightest brown hair and a charming dimpled smile.

"If I were you, I would stay away from the doom squad." His voice was open and friendly but the hard glint to his eyes had me cautious, because that's all I could be around vampires, cautious.

I raised a brow, a dubious look came across my face, "Then what are you doing here, you don't need to be me, to stay away from the_ Doom Squad_." He laughed loudly, gaining the attention of the vampires near us.

"I would if I could, but the tall blonde is my wife." He said, His eyes softened as he looked on after her and his expression was full adoration.

My expression turned scandalous, "Your married to Peter!"

His flabbergasted expression had me in peals of laughter. He chuckled alongside me and reached down to muse my hair.

"No, Peter and I just aren't compatible, our zodiac signs don't match,"

I giggled, I couldn't help it, It was just far to easy to talk to him.

"My names Bella," I stuck out my hand and he shook it.

"My name is Emmett"

I smiled; Emmett was one vampire I felt that would be a trustful companion in this.

"So if you don't approve of the doom squad, why is Rosalie apart of it?" I asked

Emmett heaved a long sigh, one that told of all sorts of dilemmas.

"Because I love her, and I don't want to stand in the way of her pursuit of happiness, but the way she's going about it is going to put her in danger," he stared at her with such an intense look of devotion that I felt as though I was intruding on a private moment, "So here I stand in the background, ready to whisk her away if trouble arises…well more than there is at the current point in time."

"if it's already dangerous why not take her way now?" I asked

He shrugged, "because what she's working toward isn't wrong, we do need the change she works so hard to bring, just the way she's doing things to get to her goal isn't all that great. Plus I can't leave while the game is still being set up, we'd become too vulnerable and her safety will always come first."

I shook my head I bewilderment, "How is what you claim to be an important change that your wife is working hard to bring, some sort of game? If her safety will always be your first priority why are you letting her play this game?"

Emmett paused and seemed to scan the area, "Watch closely Bella, while they all say their purpose is one in the same, they all have some reason or motive to want the shift of power that they're striving for."

I opened my mouth to ask what shift of power when he cut me off with an apologetic smile, leaning in he breathes into my ear, "trust no one" and then with a soft gust of wind he vanishes.

* * *

Thanks for all your support,

Love,

Actionhero1


End file.
